


Morning Beautiful

by ironicbee7



Series: Morning [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade works late and comes home to his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Beautiful

Quietly Lestrade shut the door as he snuck in, late again. He unlaced his shoes and slipped his jacket off before padding upstairs. The bedroom door was ajar allowing him to push it open without making a noise. Swiftly he unbuttoned his shirt and trousers before dropping them on the floor. As he approached the bed he was greeted by a messy tumble of (h/c) hair. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to your forehead which caused you to stir and him to flinch. Letting out a sleepy groan you rubbed your eyes and reached for Lestrade.

Beside you the bed dipped as he crawled under the duvet and wrapped his arms around you. You squirmed as his cold hands rested on the sliver of skin above your shorts. Lowly he chuckled which resulted in an elbow in the ribs. He pressed at kiss on the back of your neck before you both drifted into slumber.

Lestrade woke before you, the early sunlight filtering in through the blinds. You were pushed up close to him, face in the pillow and your arm resting on his chest. The light caught your hair reflecting all the colours within it. Gently he ran his fingers through your hair. You let out a content sigh as your eyes flickered open and you gave Lestrade a sleepy smile.

“Morning beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If anyone has any characters they want a 'morning' for just let me know.


End file.
